Kanacea
Kanacea (pronounced kanaˈðea) is an enclaved sovereign island country in Fiji's Lau archipelago. It has a total land area of 13 square kilometers and it has a maximum elevation of 269 meters (Mount Beddiroque). Kanacea is 15 kilometers west of Vanua Balavu Island, 278 kilometers south west of Suva, 600 kilometers south east of Tonga and 340 kilometers of Wallis and Futuna. Due its remoteness and private ownership status, Kanacea has developed a distinct biodiversity of marine life over the seven coral reefs that circle the island. Kanacea's capital city is Port Nayabu and its most populous city is Minerva. History Togan period The sovereignty over Vanua Balavu and the adjacent islands (included Kanacea) was given, probably about the year 1848 or 1850, to Tongan King Ma’afu by Tui Kilakila, the Tui Cakau of that day, of whose province the Lau Islands had up to that time formed part. In 1862, Ma’afu returned to Tonga leaving Viainiqolo, one of his lieutenants, to represent his interests in Fiji during his absence. This person became embroiled in a dispute with Tui Cakau and upon his invading to Taveuni was shot dead on the beach at Wairiki by Tui Cakau's son. Tui Cakau, alarmed at the results which might possibly ensue after Ma’afu's return and instigated by white men, large areas of land started to be sold to European planters by him either as retribution because they were the land of “rebels” who sided with the Tongans or simply for western goods and wealth. First sales When Tongan King Ma’afu’s men declared war on Tui Cakau over this act in the 1860s, the people of Kanacea Island were among those that did not support Tui Cakau. This gesture of defiance infuriated Tui Cakau, so he had the people of Kanacea banished and their island sold off. The whole island was sold to Charles Rebman on the 19th of August 1863 who later resold half of it on 10th of July 1865 to Leonard Boehm. At first, the Kanacean people were moved to Somosomo as slaves to await the cannibal pot of the Tui Cakau. While awaiting their fate, they were subjected to extreme punishment and hardship. Fortunately for them, the Tui Vuna, a close ally of Tui Cakau, asked that he be allowed to take the people of Kanacea to Vuna. Kanacea settlement Tui Vuna gave them a piece of land where they could live and plant, and which they called it Kanacea as well. At first, they were not readily welcomed in Vuna as it seemed to the Vuna locals that their space was being invaded. The Vuna people were forced to settle further south due to land alienation. Nevertheless, intermarriages took place and new relationships were forged. Due to this fact, much of the history of Kanacea before the 18th century has been lost forever. Many of the oral stories have been lost in time and there are only vague memories. Government and politics Regal power Kanacea is a federal republic with a parliamentary democracy. Thomas I is the Chief Executive and the head of state of Kanacea, holder of the Regal power. The Chief Executive can exercise sovereign powers, such as reviewing and making appointments of ministers, ambassadors and other key public officials, advice the Prime Minister and sign treaties with other micro and macronations. The Advisory Committee of the Chief Executive helps him to administer his functions into the legislative, judicial, executive and security matters. Legislative power The National Assembly of Kanacea holds legislative power and consists of the Senate and the House of Representatives is democratically elected. A general election must be called no later than four years after the previous election, using a direct election vote system where people elect one representative per constituencies and two senators per province and territory. Senate of Kanacea The Senate of Kanacea is the upper chamber of the Assembly. It consists of eight members, two for each of the provinces and the federal territory, being the Insular Territories and the Capital District the only entities who do not have representation. The term for each senator is 4 years. House of Representatives of Kanacea The House of Representatives of Kanacea is the lower chamber of the Assembly. It consists of 19 members whom are elected via constituencies. Executive Power Cabinet * Ministry of the Interior * Ministry of Foreign Affairs * Ministry of Commerce and Industrial Strategy * Ministry of Agriculture and Fishing * Ministry of Environmental Protection and Sustainable Development * Ministry of Education * Ministry of Health * Ministry of Native Community Affairs * Ministry of the Treasury * Ministry of Economic Development * Ministry of Communications and Transportation * Ministry of Territorial and Regional Development * Ministry of Homeland Defense and Protection * Ministry of Tourism, Culture and Digital Improvement Political divisions Kanacea is a federal republic consiting of three provinces, two territories and one federal distric. The provinces have its own internal regulations, which divides the province's government into three divisions of legislature (Local Council), executive (Governor), and judiciary (Local Courts). These are divided into subdivisions of municipalities. The regal's powers over state matters are exercised directly by the Chief President. The territories that are part of the nation do not belong to any province and their autonomy is limited to the restrictions of the federal government. Only the Territory of Canoraku has a semi-autonomous government ruled by the internal uses and customs of its inhabitants. The Insular Territories do not have a permanent population in them, so there is only one Administrator. The Capital District is administered as a federal district, an entity other than the provinces and territories that make up Kanacea, and depends directly on the federal government. The centers of the four branches of the Government of the Kanacea (the legislative power, the power exerted, the judiciary and the regal power) are located in the only settlement in the Capital District, Port Nayabu. Since 2018, the government maintains a territorial claim on Mago Island with Fiji located south of Kanacea which has not been the result since then. Environment Geography Kanacea is wholly of volcanic formation having very little flat land and seven high points, one of which rises to eight hundred and thirty feet in a sharp peak near which basaltic colums are exposed. The summits and high slopes are covered with trees, the lower slopes and coastal flats are planted wi th coconut palms and the valleys are fertile and well watered. Grained basalt can be found in the extreme eastern point, Soso Kavita, and bedrock and boulders in the main creek running. The high elevations are complimented by deep gorges with permanent streams. Coral Reefs An extensive reef surrounds the island, fringing the coasts on the north and south sides, and in places if nearly a mile in width. On the east side, however, it opens out into a loop or tongue of barrier reef extending nearly seven miles to the northeast and appoaching to within a short distance of the Vanua Balavu barrier. This reef that surrounds Kanacea is divided into six reefs or structures: * Naituru Reef * Duku Reef * Matanawaqa Reef * Morse Reef * Vuniseasea Reef * Kanacea Reef (where Bohem Rock is located) Culture